DW: The Unknown Series Ep 1 Unfaithful Encounter
by Sonikku0691
Summary: Many people of London have disappeared out of the blue, mostly during the night. Young Aly Grace will find out about these mysterious disappearances with a slight help of the mystery man... but how...?
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**I'll be making separate episodes about my DW Fan-Fic. Don't ask why I'm making them separate.**

**This doesn't involve with the original Doctor Who so I wouldn't have any trouble about pairings.**

**I'm using the unknown 12th Doctor in my fan-fic and my character, Aly Grace. There might be a slight pairing, but please, don't spam.**

**Right, well... happy reading everyone.**

**

* * *

**Episode One: Unfaithful Encounter

Chapter One: Dream

_I've seen him upon my very own eyes… A mysterious man without a name. He just looked at me then smiled. He then takes me to my room and from the words he spoke to me, I was fast asleep._

_You asked my name and I replied. When I asked you… I was too late. I was in a deep sleep._

_Who are you…? Where did you come from…?_

"Aly…?" Said a voice, "Aly? Wake up!"

There was a blur. After a few blinks, an image of a woman appeared before her eyes. "Aly, this is the sixth time you've been daydreaming." She said, "Are you alright?"

All she heard from the girl is the sound of her moans.

"Alyanna Grace, snap out of it!" She hissed.

Aly stood up and looked at the woman eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry." She retorted.

"Aly, please take your work seriously." She answered.

"Yes Mrs. Friedland." Aly replied softly.

With that, the woman walked away, leaving Aly resumed to work.

It was the afternoon in London. People are walking the streets. So carefree and full of life… that is until something bizarre happened.

People have disappeared out of the blue. The population dwindles little-by-little. Few people stayed at home because of that. No one knows who did it and the purpose is still unknown.

Afternoon turned to night so fast.

Aly was the last one in the building. She was still doing her unusual business, reading articles of the newspaper and playing a few rounds of computer games. Though her personal favorites yet, writing stories and drawing. She dreams in becoming an author or an artist, but she never reached her dream.

Reason? Unknown.

The office building is completely empty by now. With that, she packed up and left.

"Not too much people." She sighed. Though it doesn't matter to her.

People are already home after work since most disappearances occurred in night.

As she was a few miles until reaching her apartment, she heard an unusual sound. She stopped and listened closely.

_Strange… it's not too far from here._

With her curiosity growing, she followed the sound.

It gradually got louder as she followed the source.

By the time she arrived, she quickly hid behind the corner and peaked ever so slightly to see something materializing.

To her surprise, it was a blue police box materialized before her very eyes.

_What the heck?_

She then heard the door opened. To her response she hid. After a while, she peaked again.

She sees a man wearing a brown suit with white pinstripes; black trainers, possibly a Converse brand; and a dark brown overcoat. He has brown eyes and his brown hair is on a fritz.

_Who is he…?_

Suddenly the man turned his head and spots her from the distance. Shocked, she hides again and then slowly backs away. Again, her curiosity grew. So then she head back to see the man.

Upon arrival, she sees him on the floor. She didn't flee this time. She walked every so slowly if he's faking it. To her dismay, the man is in pain. In conclusion, she helped the man to his feet, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked back to her apartment.

The man slowly opened one eye and looked at her. He let out a small smile and then closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter Two: Trouble

The man is sound asleep on the guest bedroom. Aly was sitting beside him, watching him carefully if he might need a little assistance.

_It's lucky I rented a two-room just in case._

Not much do than monitoring him. So she left the room, leaving the door open.

She headed to her room, sat down in her desk and opened her laptop, resuming her unusual business.

Two hours later, she shut off her laptop. She stands up and left her room. She walked by to the guest bedroom to check. He was still asleep. She smiled a bit since he sleeps like a child.

She grabbed her jacket and left.

Aly tends to have a night stroll in London. She loves the tranquil silence. Regardless of the news, it doesn't scare her…

Until something… or someone was watching her.

Aly, unaware of the presence, was humming a tune from her iPod Nano. Then she heard her music going a little haywire. "What the…" She said, shaking her iPod. "Come on, what's wrong with you?" The sounds are starting to break, no matter what she did.

She shut off her iPod and took off her earphones. "Great… Now I need a new one." She moaned, crossing her arms.

Then she felt an uneasy presence. She looked around, no luck. No one is near, but why does she felt a presence?

"Hello?" She called out. No response. "How rude!" She huffed.

Suddenly she felt her body stiffened. Each move she tries to do, she can feel intense pain. She was helpless. No people are around to help. What is she going to do?

Something grabbed her ankles and she starts sinking to the hard as if she's trapped in quick sand. She couldn't scream nor could she do anything.

She's going to die.


End file.
